zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity, also known as Disney INFINITY, was an adventure game published by Disney Interactive Studios. Gameplay The player places their Disney Infinity figure onto the circular spots of the Disney Infinity base to 'jump' into the game and come alive in a fully 3D world. With the exception of characters without limbs, such as those from the Cars series, each character has a double jump and a set of attacks, as well as a unique ability only possessed by that figure. There are two main modes in the game: Play Set and Toy Box. Character Figures *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Dash (The Incredibles) *Violet (The Incredibles) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Sulley (Monsters University) *Mike Wazowski (Monsters University) *Randal Boggs (Monsters University) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Mater (Cars) *Holley Shiftwell (Cars) *Francesco Bernoulli (Cars) *The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Jessie (Toy Story) *Woody (Toy Story) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) *Anna (Frozen) *Elsa (Frozen) *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse (Fantasia) *Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) Sequels Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes On September 23rd, 2014, Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes was released. This game includes several Marvel characters as well as Disney Characters. Character Figures: *Iron Man (The Avengers) *Black Widow (The Avengers) *Thor (The Avengers) *Captain America (The Avengers) *Hawkeye (The Avengers) *Hulk (The Avengers) *Loki (The Avengers) *Falcon (The Avengers) *Spider-Man (Spider-Man) *Nova (Spider-Man) *Venom (Spider-Man) *Iron Fist (Spider-Man) *Nick Fury (Spider-Man) *Green Goblin (Spider-Man) *Star-Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Drax the Destroyer (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Ronan the Accuser (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Yondu (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Merida (Brave) *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Maleficent (Maleficent) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Donald Duck *Hiro (Big Hero 6) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) Disney Infinity 3.0 On August 28th, 2015, Disney Infinity 3.0 was released. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are playable characters in this version. Character Figures: *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mulan (Mulan) *Olaf (Frozen) *Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Dory (Finding Nemo) *Joy (Inside Out) *Sadness (Inside Out) *Anger (Inside Out) *Fear (Inside Out) *Disgust (Inside Out) *Alice (Alice Through the Looking Glass) *Mad Hatter (Alice Through the Looking Glass) *Time (Alice Through the Looking Glass) *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Ashoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Darth Maul (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Original Trilogy) *Leia Organa (Star Wars Original Trilogy) *Boba Fett (Star Wars Original Trilogy) *Han Solo (Star Wars Original Trilogy) *Chewbacca (Star Wars Original Trilogy) *Darth Vader (Star Wars Original Trilogy) *Finn (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Rey (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Poe Dameron (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) *Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels) *Kanan Jarrus (Star Wars Rebels) *Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) *Zeb Orrelios (Star Wars Rebels) *Hulkbuster Iron Man (Marvel) *Ultron (Marvel) *Black Suit Spider Man (Marvel) *Captain America (Marvel) *Ant-Man (Marvel) *Vision (Marvel) *Black Panther (Marvel) See Also *Disney Infinity: Zootopia Power Disc Pack (3.0 Edition) *Disney Infinity: Judy Hopps *Disney Infinity: Nick Wilde Gallery Videos Meet the Zootopia Cast - Disney Infinity Toy Box TV - Ep. 113 Disney Infinity 3.0 - MagicBand Unlock Revealed! D23 News Category:Real Life Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Online Category:Games